Between Two Rocks and  a Hard Place
by CaileyForever15
Summary: Im not sure where this story is leading, but I have ideas. Read and if you like keep in tuned for updates!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It had been awhile since I'd seen the children. My vacation had consisted of a month off, considering I'd worked hard the past few months. Christina and Morgan had finally finished up Galactapus II, so they would be home with the children for awhile. I'm not too sure as to when I'll be called back, I had a feeling it would be soon. Believe me; I was ready to go back.

I must admit, moving to New York was one of the best moves I've made in my life. Being a part of those children's lives, their family in general, is such an honor. An honor I'm not sure I'm not completely sure I'm worthy of. They're all so welcoming and loving; accepting me as if I were their own. The kids love me, I think.

I was sitting on the porch with my father. It was a bright, humid day in Texas, as usual. He was telling me a few stories from when he was in the Military. We were laughing when my peripheral vision caught my mother standing in the doorway. Someone had been on the phone for me. _Please let everyone be okay_, I mumbled to myself, shuffling to the kitchen.

"Hello, this is Jessie."

"Hey Jessie! It's Tony, how ya been?"

"Oh, I've been well, thank you. How's everyone; how are you?" I asked curiously. By the long pause I could tell something was up.

"Well I'm doing well, but the children are a little upset I think."

"Oh, dear what do you mean?" I panicked.

"It seems that Mr. and Mrs. Ross have a flight scheduled for next week to California. They have someone wanting to discuss some business over with them. I'm afraid you're going to have to return shortly."

"Phew!" I laid my hand on my forehead as a gesture of relief." I thought something worse might have happened. "Well I'll give Christina a call later. Thanks for letting me know, but I think you just missed me." I chuckled.

"Awe Jessie, of course I do. We'll see ya soon." I looked at my mother with weary eyes. She sighed, knowing that her time with me would be ending shortly. I smiled half- heartedly, letting out a tiny breath. My mother loved that I adored my job and those children, but my father wasn't as grateful for me as my mother.

I made my way back to the porch. "So, who was that dear?" my father asked curiously. I sat on the porch swing; swinging lightly enough to feel the cool breeze against my face. How was he going to react that I had to end my vacation sooner than what I had planned?

"Well a small incident occurred with the Ross' and I'm going to have to fly back out to New York to watch the children this weekend." I spoke in a whisper. My father sat in his rocker, rocking to the rhythm of the breeze. He sighed with a puzzled expression made out towards me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Is babysitting what you really plan on doing for a living? They don't nearly make as much money as a sergeant would, let alone get paid a decent salary. Now a sergeant, they get paid decent money."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh daddy, I know. Sergeants make more money than "babysitters" and I'll have a more successful life if I would just move back home and work for that private military school in the next town over. I moved to New York to chase my dreams, and at this moment those kids are my dream. I assure you; by the way, I get paid very well."

My father huffed at my statement. He shook his head, leaving to wash up for dinner. Why couldn't he just accept the fact that I was happy? "Well, let me go call Christina." I mumbled to myself following him in the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Jessie dear, how've you been love?" Christina chimed when she answered.

"Great! Thanks, and how about yourself?" I replied.

"Good, but this weekend we'll have to fly out to Cali. because there's a producer wanting Morgan to direct his next movie. I'm afraid we'll need you back by Friday evening. I'll pay for your flight, considering you'll have to end your vacation early."

"No, don't worry about that. It's fine, I understand. I got everything under control, so are any of the children around?" I asked suspiciously because it was dead silent in the background.

"Ravi, Zuri, and Luke are at the park with Morgan, but I think Emma might be in the theater watching television. Would you like to speak with her?"

"Yes that would be great, but only if I'm not interrupting anything." An awkward silence filled the phone line. She must've been asking Emma if she'd like to talk. On the outside I looked frustrated, but on the inside I was pretty content; joyful that I would be heading back to New York soon.

"Hello!"

"Hey Emma darling, how are you doing?"

"Great, I can't wait for you to get back." She paused, her voice had lowered. "Since mom and dad have to go away again."

My heart sank deep into my chest. I knew Emma hated when her parent s left, as well did the others. "Awe sweetie, it'll be alright. We're still going to have fun. Long as Tony quits eaves dropping on our conversations we can do whatever we want." I laughed trying to lighten the mood. She chuckled, and I smiled.

"Well I'm going to finish watching this movie…Jessie…" she waited for me to answer.

"Yes love…"

"I love you! Thanks for making me feel better."

My heart fluttered with undying love. I loved them too. "I love you too, see you Friday evening."

God only knew how much I really loved those kids. I was so ecstatic with where I was in my life at that moment and very ready to head back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Boarding the plane was more awkward than what I had expected it to be. Coincidently, I ended up sharing a seat with an old friend from high school. His name was Kevin and we used to be really good friends.

"Jessie, it's quite strange that I'd run into you like this on a plane to New York. May I ask as to why you're heading to NY anyways?" Kevin asked, not meaning to intrude.

"I moved to New York about a year ago, I nanny four children there. Have you heard of Morgan Ross? He's a director; he's directed stuff like _Galactapus._"

He looked at me funny. I think he was thinking 'why is she asking me this' or something like that. He nodded after a few moments of processing the information. "Oh I know who you're talking about. Yes, I have knowledge of them. Why do you ask?"

I whispered a bit "Because I nanny their children." His mouth dropped in astonishment.

"I thought babysitters never made much money. Shoot, I bet your paycheck puts money in the bank for you." He giggled a little.

"I have to admit, it's not what I had in mind for me at first. It has gotten me started down such a great path though. I really do love my job and that family." He smiled wryly. He placed his hand upon mine for a second.

"I always knew you would find such a weird, extraordinary job that fit you perfectly. You have always been compatible with children." He exclaimed, moving his hand.

"Yea." I yawned quietly, grabbing my pillow. "I am going to sleep now. I'll chat later."

Kevin had not changed much, still very tall and handsome. His sea green eyes still shone as bright as the sea on a sunny afternoon. He had cut his hair much shorter now, but it fit him well. It was nice I'd say. His body was fuller, meaning he had more muscle packed on than a few years back.

His father and mine used to work together a military camp in our small town, but they shut them down for not having much business. His father was much like mine. He always pushed him to be something bigger and better, yes a sergeant. I am not really sure as to why he was on his way to New York, but I didn't feel it was my right to ask.

Waking up to get off of the plane I noticed Kevin had gone already. I found a small note in the set next to me. It read:

Jessie

It was an honor to have run into you again. I appreciate the talk we had and good luck with those kids dear. Who knows maybe I'll be lucky enough to run into you on the streets of NY, one day, and we can get together for a bit.

Love Kevin

Kevin Hamilton

I smiled a warm smile. That was sweet for him to of left me a note. That would be nice if we ran into each other. I would've loved to hang out. Catching a cab that afternoon was hectic as any usual day in New York. Living there for over a year now had made me realize it's not like most cities. It may be crowded and rowdy, but it was unlike any other city; it was so unique and real. Pulling up to the hotel had given me butterflies, but the good kind.

"Jessie, welcome back! Here let me take your things for you." Tony greeted me at the sidewalk. He was so charming and handsome. His eyes made me melt every now and then, when we would gaze into one another's while chatting. His accent was to die for, it was so cute. I was not here for a relationship though. I was here for _me, _to get my things and self together.

I spent my whole life putting others first. Now it was my turn to be "selfish". I walked into the lobby, only to be tackled by the children.

"Jessie, Jessie!" they ran over me screaming as if they'd seen a famous person.

"We missed you so much Jessie." Ravi exclaimed.

"Yes, Ms. Chesterfield didn't bother to talk to me at all the whole time you were away, not saying that's a bad thing. I wonder what her problem is." Zuri added. Zuri is a feisty little girl. She had an attitude that stung like a bee. She's quite entertaining in her own way.

Oh, you guys. I've missed you so much." I peeped out, squeezing them to death.

Christina and Morgan had left late that evening. They said they would back by next week sometime. They thanked me for coming out of my way to watch the kids, but honestly I didn't mind. Bertram wobbled into the kitchen reading the paper and eating bacon wrapped in a doughnut sandwich. I cleared my throat, startling him as he dropped the sandwich.

"Oh, its you." He stated rudely. Bertram was a bitter old man at times, but I loved him and every ounce of his sarcastic remarks he made daily. "I think Tony missed you. Seriously, the kid was starting to bug me about you." Bertram said with a smile.

"Tony…missed me, yea right." I scoffed. Tony and I were just friends. Besides I had someone else on my mind, Kevin. It would be so awesome if we had run in to each other again.


End file.
